User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Name: Lawrence Selforge (first name for the person, last name as a trademark) Powers: Absorbing Replication, Planeswalking, Singularity Abilities: Enhanced Beauty, Enhanced Wisdom, Psychological Intuition Alignment: True Neutral Motto: "With great power comes a great life." Quotes: "Peace would be nice, but I'm okay with violence." "Pleasing the ones who please you is only natural." "Mind your manners, before it gets ugly." "This, my friend, was a mistake." Occupations: Planar Adventurer, Practical Scientist, Serial Lover, City Ruler Archetypes: Gentleman Scholar, Chivalrous Pervert, The Patriarch, For Happiness Origin Story: Before the omniversal totality expanded and diversified itself similarily to our universe's "Big Bang", a unique infinitesimal part separated from the whole. While the omniversal totality gradually evolved and took shape into an infinity of multiverses, the lone shard continued to drift aimlessly through myriads of planes, bearing literally infinite potentialities but with not traits of its own, until it eventually met and merged with a human being on one of the countless alternate Earths. The shard granted the human the power to absorb and replicate anything, being a piece of the origin of all origins, and the abilitiy to freely move through the planes that led it here, while the human granted the shard awareness and sentience, resulting in the entity known as Lawrence Selforge. Personal Data Likes: Novelties, cool stuff, women, social life, adventures. Dislikes: Rudeness, selfish sacrifices, misplaced violence. Hobbies: Collecting cool powers/forms/techs/girlfriends, bedding hot women, helping out fellow adventurers, supporting interesting organizations, taking down tyranical governments, brillantly ruinning elaborate plans, humiliating supervillains, recruting defeated villainesses, creating enhanced replicas of cool foreigners. Favorite Abilities: *Telepathy - easily share informations with any kind of entity, remote scanning/merging via mental projection *Magic - jack of all trade with a huge diversity of effects, wonderful style, endless mana supply via conversion *Teleportation - moving to anywhere with a thought, best mode of transportation, very comfortable and cool *Supernatural Condition - awesome physical abilities, very practical and badass, upgradable via conversion Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an extremely confident, open-minded and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the ones under his care, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Attitude: Sociable and understanding, with a playfull spirit and a keen sense of humor, he is interested in lots of things and love to try out new experiences, exceptional ones in particular. Very creative and pragmatic, he sees success as tangible truth and invariably dismisses abstract notions in favor of factual results, with durable balance and lasting happiness as his one personal guideline. Very humble considering his capabilities, he puts good relations and free will at the top of his social values, only resorting to violence and coercition when provoked, or if the current situation clearly calls for it. Despite his general leniency though, respect and self-defense are serious business, and he won't hesistate to bring examplary punishment on anyone who crosses the line. Lifestyle: Due to his infinite upgradability, he has made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, all the more considering that his planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to experience, and an endless variety of potential upgrades. Yet despite his ever-increasing functionalities, Lawrence remains a very simple being at heart, true to his human origins, and all he really wants is a nice and cosy place to call home, lots of happy female company, and endless adventures across the multiverse. To durably protect his carefree lifestyle, he makes a minimalist use of his abilities, only collecting the data he currently needs or that will prove usefull in the forseeable future, notably to improve the quality of life of his many protégés, and using just enough power to fulfill the task at hand. During his extraplanar adventures, he also uses his replicative and shifting abilities to personally blend into the planar context, only relying on his basic abilities and local data, allowing him to fully appreciate each and every experience. While extremely adaptable, he always declines gay interactions for the same reason he never takes on female forms : because his gender and orientation are highly self-defining to him, and among the unchanging parts he wishes to preserve in order to maintain a durable sense of identity through his endless physical and mental evolutions. Fighting Style: Despite the vast array of options accumulated during his adventures, he remains most fond of his original abilities, preferring bodily blades/projectiles and merging/assimilation to more elaborate strategies. This is especially true considering his merging ability combined to his bodily weaponry allow him to pierce without wounding, and take control of his targets' physical and mental system from the inside, neutralizing them without any actual damage. When greatly outnumbered, he will merge with his environment before impaling all opponents with one massive strike, or transform it into a personal army, turning the numbers against them. If they are exceedingly mobile or stealthy, he will merge with space-time, pinpoint their location, freeze their local space-time and encage them. In the unlikely case where he would find himself cornered in a poor environment by countless or extremely powerful opponents, he will eventually activate his ultimate technique : a large-scale omni-absorption completely destroying the entire area and convert it into personal resources. Alternate Forms: DCS 11.jpg|Casual Form. DCS 9.jpg|Bishonen Form. DCS 13.jpg|Taking out the trash. DCS 12.jpg|Taking it up a notch. Base of Operations: Selforge City An independent city-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, nicknamed "Superia" in reference to its all-women superhuman population. They were gradually built using Lawrence's acculumated resources, data and reshaping abilities, and both are constantly upgraded to better accommodate their growing community. Conditions and Benefits Open to many civilized planes through a network of portals guarded by Selforge sentries, the city welcomes women from all over the Multiverse. Visitors are granted access to the city for a given period of time after a standard identity control, while settlement requires a full personal commitment to the master of the city after a background check and official validation. In return, all citizens are granted unrestricted access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services, the all-inclusive nature of their mutual engagement allowing maximal satisfaction for both parties. Each new citizen is placed under the cares and guidance of an experienced one, assisting and overseeing their integration. Economy and Society There is no economy in Selforge City, all its needs being directly managed and provided by Selforge Industry, supported by seemingly bottomless resources, a revolutionary transformation process and an amazingly efficient organization. The city is highly cosmopolitan, implementing many cultural and technical contributions from various planar origins, to improve the city and expand its various offerings, and reflecting the vast diversity of its denizens. Genetic Enhancement As a standard procedure, a personal gift from their new lord, and the kickstart of their new life, Lawrence uses his genetic memorization and reshaping abilities to unlock the true genetic potential of new citizens, considerably enhancing their health, appearance, physical and mental capabilities, and fully neutralizing the aging process. Crime and Punishment Criminality is virtually nonexistent within the city’s boundaries, mostly due to its extremely favorable environment. As such, the very rare offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern the flaw in the system that allowed them to happen in the first place. Due to the lack of monetary and penal system, and the ability to easily repair virtually any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with public apologies and possibly a special assignment in the EI2 (Extraplanar Improvement Initiative). Security and Defense Selforge City is only accessible via heavily guarded Selforge portals, drastically reducing the risks of infiltration. Furthermore, visitors are stealthily scanned during their standard identity check before crossing the portal, their true intentions crystal clear from the start. The ill-meaning ones are thus immediately neutralized on the other side and taken into custody. If they prove involved in an organized attempt against Selforge City, Lawrence will take the matter into his own hands, assimilating the prisoner and recreating it as a Selforge double-agent equipped with an optimized assassin-type power set, then sending it back to infiltrate its former organization, identify the ringleaders and methodically eliminate them. As a safety measure, Lawrence infused a Selforge Defense System into the space-time containing the plane, radically preventing unauthorized entries and protecting it from external forces, any hostile being directly consumed and recycled by the plane itself. Selforge Network A conjoint project combining Lawrence's planewalking abilities, Xana's reality-altering energies and Athena's technological support, it works as an automated information broker and digital entertainer, collecting observational informations from other planes and emulating a vast diversity of programs and documentaries. Placed under Seira's supervision, it notably allows the city to stay in touch with extraplanar events and automatically update to mission boards of the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative. Professional Realization Selforge City is entirely self-providing thanks to its extremely capable ruler, and offers free access to a huge diversity of luxurious relaxations, activities and entertainments, borrowed from many different planar culures and sustained by endless resources, giving the plane a distinctive feel of cosmopolitan paradise. Nonetheless, professional occupations remain necessary for personal developement. To answer this need for self-realization, Lawrence used the abilities collected during his adventures to create the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative (EI2), a Selforge superheroic organization functionning both as employment agency and adventuring guild, conveniently mixing business and pleasure, its members essentially working towards the greater good of others plans through a large diversity of missions. Once comfortably familiarized with their new environment, registred citizens are directed to EI2 facilities, where an in-depth evaluation of their talents, personality, motivations and preferences will determine their class, power set, and team assignment. No training is required to handle their newfound abilities, as all the necessary knowledge is uploaded directly in their mind. Each team is regularly sent on missions accross the planes, their equipment, capabilities and level adjusted to the upcoming challenges based on intels gathered via the Selforge Network. These extraplanar excursions essentially work as educational experiences completing and balancing their hedonistic lifestyle, similarily to their ruler. If the teams are faced with unexpected challenges that prove to much for them, they are immediately pulled back to Selforge City via extraplanar translocation, the SMI they were infused with acting as personal beacon allowing instantaneous extraction. Their capabilities are then adjusted accordingly after a short debriefing, before sending them back to complete their original assignment. Extraplanar Relations Selforge City has numerous ongoing partnerships with various extraplanar organizations and communities. It mostly covers technological, financial and logistical support in return for the establishment of local intelligence networks, the open source sharing of valuable data and the personal favors of female members. These agreements may notably include the protection of vulnerable communities, tactical and practical assistance against criminal activities, neutralization of supernatural threats, the construction of important facilities and reparing of damaged properties, the terraforming of sustainable environments, and the development and sharing of new technologies among many others, representing the chunk of the EI2 mission boards. Virtual Reality Experimental data from various origins can be recreated via SRS (Selforge Reality Simulation) broadening the citizens' field of experiences exponentially, notably allowing them to share their various extraplanar adventures and directly experience them. Shimmering Lands Selforge City's various environments are infused with a lighten variant of Xana's reality-altering energies, possessing subtle psycho-reactive properties. The skies, weather and landscape gradually shift according to Seira's telepathic feeds into a wide variety of enchanting sceneries, adding a delightful touch of wonder to a very technological plane, and notably giving parties and popular events a truly entrancing atmosphere. The lands surrounding the city are particularly reactive, spontaneously changing to reflect the dreams and wishes of each visitor, which got them the nickname of Shimmering Lands. Special Citizens - Responsibility Lawrence's hedonistic adventures across the Multiverse naturally result in many children, who as per his policy and genetic mastery all turn to be girls. When he learns about them, mother and daughter are offered a visit and the opportunity to move to Selforge City. If they choose to remain in their own plane, they are provided with suitable assistance according to their situation. - Second Chance Villainesses defeated during the Lawrence’s extraplanar adventures are usually brought to Selforge City for a short visit, where they are offered the possibility to join and receive complete amnesty. If they accept the offer, he takes responsibility in their stead for the damage caused, personally repairing it physically and mentally and offering a generous additional compensation. - Artificial Citizens All Selforge citizens possess ownership of their personal data, its use requiring their express consent. Such right does not apply to non-citizens however, and Lawrence made a hobby of collecting the data of his favorite foreigners, then creating enhanced replicas with various adjustments. They usually become artificial citizens and official members of the Extraplanar Improvement Initiative. Personal Services: - Cosmetic Genetics Citizens wishing for a change of look may have their appearence customized to their preferences via the recombination of their genetic structure. Further options may be unlocked via the introduction of foreing characteristics, whether inter-species or extra-species, according to the templates available in the Selforge database. - Soul Management To remedy the possible weight of memories, citizens are offered the possibility to store unnecesary memories into their personal database and freely access them later. They may also trade their current mental templates for any other available, notably some specially designed for long-term happiness, essentially changing the person they are according to their specifications. - Personal Logistic All citizens are infused with a SMI (Selforge Merging Implant) that fully synchronizes with their being, acting as empathic connection, coordinates locator, communication system, translocation beacon, pain inhibitor and restoration source. It also memorizes their personal data and evolution in a dedicated database, allowing their complete recreation in the worst case scenario, which combined to the neutralization of cellular decay makes "death" essentially obsolete. Notable Relations: Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Athena is the head of Selforge City's Technology Department, and is notably the one behind the SIS (Selforge Interactive System) and its large diversity of applications, that allow citizens to remotely benefit from Lawrence's abilities according to pre-defined specifications. Selforge Soldiers notably are her greatest pride, and she's constantly developping new creative capabilities, optimizations and countermeasures. She also works in direct collaboration with Xana on various hybrid projects combining technological and supernatural components, notably the famous Selforge Network that became the plane's pivotal reference in terms of extraplanar intelligence gathering, and the autonomous adaptive system developped for Selforge Soldiers. Name: Seira Selforge Occupation: Great Administrator Powers: Cyber Mind and Telepathy Alignment: Lawful Neutral Seira is in charge of the overall management of Selforge City, handling the information databases and communication networks, correlating the various offerings to the citizens' needs, and more generally ensuring that everything runs smoothly within the city. To handle this monumental task, she was gifted with an extremely efficient mind possessing advanced computer-like functions and a direct access to all Selforge equipements, allowing her to simultaneously coordinate all operations, and large-scale telepathic abilities allowing her to accurately evaluate the citizens' situation in real time. She is often refered to as "Mother" by Selforge City's population, due to her omnipresent caretaking role and her seeing them as an extended family. Name: Xana Selforge Occupation: Head of Supernatural Powers: Magical Energy Manipulation and Encyclopedic Knowledge Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Xana is an artificial citizen created from extraplanar reality-altering energies, solidified into a physical body and given sentience by Lawrence's abilities. She was infused with a special SMI granting her access to a nigh-infinite supply of additional energies via conversion of Selforge resources, and all registered applications and strategies, allowing extreme efficiency and polyvalence. She is the reference authority regarding supernatural matters in Selforge City, and her main responsability is the protection of the plane and its denizens from any such threat. Her times is thus mostly dedicated to the collection, analysis, manipulation, weaponization and strategic applications of supernatural phenomena. She also provides on-field assistance and support to EI2 agents confronted with magical, spiritual and esoteric opposition, and will personally intervene in the most dangerous situations. Selforge Soldiers * * * Selforge Soldier.jpg|Faceless. Soulless. Flawless. Selforge Soldier 2.jpg|Standard Mode. Selforge Psychic.jpg|Psionic Mode. Selforge Soldier 3.jpg|Specter Mode. Selforge Shock Troops.jpg|Assault Mode. Selforge Warrior.jpg|Gynoid Mode. Selforge Hunter.jpg|Hunter Mode. Selforge Soldier 4.jpg|Biological Mode. Ultimate Weapons Selforge Bullet 2.jpg|Shifting Bullet. Selforge Bullet.jpg|Takeover Bullet. Selforge Bomb.jpg|Vortex Bombs. Category:Blog posts